Ne Jamais dire Jamais
by Nais-34
Summary: Ne jamais dire jamais... Un OS sur .. NCIS Los Angeles  sans blague, je suis sur que vous le saviez pas lol .  C'est ma première fiction sur NCISLA et sur ce ship du Densi. I hope you like it !


La journée fut très dur pour l'agent Blye. Ils n'avancent pas sur cette enquête. L'agent rentra chez elle, un peu désespérée et alluma la télé. Ce soir là, Kensi est seule chez elle. Après une dure journée, la jeune femme est dans le noir et regarde la télé. Cela fait 2 jours, qu'ils sont à la recherches d'une petite fille, dont ils connaissent que le prénom, qui est Léna. Des personnes ont fait brûler la voiture de son père alors qu'ils étaient en train de se garer devant la maison. La petite ayant été enlevée, la mère fit appelle à la police, qui donna l'enquête au NCIS. Kensi s'inquiète pour Léna. Elle n'arrive pas à imaginer, que l'on puisse faire cela à un petit être qui ne peut même pas se défendre quand on lui fait du mal. Il est 22h, la jeune est toujours devant sa télé lorsqu'une personne vint frapper à sa porte. A cette heure-ci, elle se demande qui peut bien vouloir la voir. A part Callen ou Sam, elle ne voyait pas du tout, la jeune femme ne pense pas du tout à son partenaire, Deeks car ils ne sont très proches. Elle se leva alors de son canapé, pour une fois celui-ci est propre sans rien dessus . Kensi regarde par le carreau de la fenêtre. C'est un homme qui se présente et cet homme là, c'est Deeks. La jeune femme est surprise mais lui ouvre.

Kensi : Oh Deeks ! Dit-elle surprise  
>Deeks : Tu es surprise de me voir ?<br>Kensi : Oui, enfin non... Que viens-tu faire ici ?  
>Deeks : Je m'inquiète pour toi...<p>

Kensi touchée par son geste, le laisse entrer dans sa maison. Il s'est déplacé rien que pour elle, alors qu'il habite loin de chez elle. Le jeune homme ressent et voit qu'elle n'est pas bien depuis le début de l'enquête. Elle lui proposa de s'assoir sur le canapé. Deeks s'assoit et attend que sa collègue et partenaire fasse de même.

Kensi : Je vais bien, mais ça ira mieux dès qu'on aura retrouver le petite.  
>Deeks : Oui, je te comprends.<br>Kensi :Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? dit la jeune femme au bords des larmes.

Ses yeux brillent, elle n'arriva pas à retenir une de ses larmes. Le jeune homme lui essuya alors. Surpris par ce geste, Kensi lui sourit et se blottit dans ses bras. Deeks fut surpris, mais content aussi. En ce moment la jeune femme se posait pleins de questions. Vont-ils réussir à la retrouver ? Que deviendra-t-elle ?

Deeks : Oui, j'en suis sur et demain. Dit le jeune homme en essayant de la rassurer.  
>Kensi : Tu sais, je n'en suis pas si sur... Comment peut-on faire du mal à un enfant de 2 ans ?<br>Deeks : Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il. Tu sais il y a des cons partout...  
>Kensi : Cela fait 2 jours que nous cherchons... et toujours rien... Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Oui, je sais. Mais comment peut-on faire du mal à un petite être innocent.<br>Deeks : Notre petit génie Éric va la retrouver je te le promets. Ou va trouver d'autres indices que nous permettrons de mieux comprendre et avoir des renseignements sur l'endroit où elle est. Tu sais... il y a des personnes qui agissent sans réfléchir, on leur de faire quelque chose ils le font sans penser aux conséquences...  
>Kensi : On verra bien...<br>La jeune femme est toujours dans les bras de son partenaire. Peut être que ce petit moment, rien que tous les deux, vont les rapprocher un peu plus. Deeks se rend compte alors qu'il est assez tard. Mais il voyait et sentait que Kensi n'allait pas bien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Rester ici ou partir ? Il décidera en temps et en heure. La jeune femme lui parla.

Kensi : Il est tard... Si tu veux rentrer chez toi pour dormir tu veux.  
>Deeks : Ça va aller ? Sinon je peux rester si tu le souhaites.<br>Kensi : Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois fatigué demain par faute... Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller.  
>Deeks : Dors un peu quand même.<br>Kensi : Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver Deeks, tu sais je suis tellement mal et inquiète pour la petite...  
>Deeks : Essaie.<br>Kensi ; Oui, oui...  
>Deeks : Je peux te laisser alors ?<br>Kensi : Oui. Dit-elle en hochant la tête  
>Deeks : D'accord.<br>Kensi : Merci d'être passé, ça ma fait plaisir.

La jeune femme regarda Deeks partir vers sa voiture. Finalement elle était mieux avec lui. Kensi sortis de chez elle et l'appela.

Kensi : Deeks ! Attends !

Deeks sortis de sa voiture et se dirige vers la jeune femme. Il se doutait bien, qu'elle ne supporterait pas de rester toute seule, chez elle. Il fallait qu'une personne reste là, pour la rassurer.

Kensi : Reste ! Je ne pourrais surmonter tout ça... toute seule ce soir...


End file.
